1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for controlling an e-mail attached document, a control method of an e-mail attached document in that information processing apparatus, and a storage medium storing a program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of printing a document saved in a mobile terminal having no print function, the following method is known. The user attaches a document to be printed, which is saved in the mobile terminal, to an e-mail message, and sends that e-mail message to a predetermined address. A print management server which received the e-mail message temporarily saves the document. Then, the user prints the document at an arbitrary timing using a printing apparatus connected to the print management server via a network. The print management server can specify a document to be printed by managing the attached document in association with the user or a temporarily issued PIN (Personal Identification Number) code.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-072638 describes a method of specifying a user based on information set in a header of an e-mail message, and managing an attached file in association with the specified user.
However, the conventional method which simply trusts information of the e-mail header to specify the user suffers the following problem. Since an SMTP (Simple Mail Transfer Protocol) as an e-mail exchange protocol does not have any function of detecting falsification of a header, falsification and spoofing are relatively easy. Therefore, a problem is particularly posed when an e-mail message is sent using the Internet via a public network.
In order to prevent falsification and spoofing upon exchanging an e-mail message, a digital signature function such as S/MIME (Secure MIME) and PGP (Pretty Good Privacy) is available. Using such digital signature function, a user as a sender can be specified from information of an e-mail header with high reliability. However, an e-mail sending function of a mobile terminal does not normally include such digital signature function.